


Light

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half Elf Astra is not fond of the Elves of Mirkwood, but sets aside her distrust for the sake of Middle Earth. When faced with the Fellowship, she immediately joins, intent on saving a world she slowly comes to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

When Elrond had called for her assistance, she had expected an errand of some sort. What Astra hadn’t expected was to find a strange group of dwarves and hobbits gathered around the head elf. She was careful to school her features into a smile, until her gaze found the tall elf standing off to one side. Swallowing, she turned her attention back to the others.

“Astra, I want you to meet some people. You already know Gandalf,” she gave a nod and a smile to the older wizard, “and these are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippin Took of Hobbiton.” She gave each a nod as well, a few names catching her attention instantly. “Here we have Gimli, Son of Gloin, Aragorn, and Boromir.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you all.” They all gave their own smiles; all except Legolas, who was giving her a curious look. She turned to Elrond to avoid the other elf’s gaze. “What was it you needed, Elrond?” He turned to her as well.

“These gentlemen are going to take the One Ring to Mordor.” Her heart sped at the mention of the darker lands. She gave the group another cursory glance, guessing that only a few were battle-worn. “I would like to see them cared for here before their journey.” The meaning was clear: she was to care for them. Honestly, she wouldn’t mind helping out the band of men, minus the blonde who was still staring at her.

“Of course, sir.” She waved to the men to follow her, and they each said a goodbye to Elrond before trailing behind her. Astra noticed they seemed to allow the hobbits in the front of the party; it was wise, considering they didn’t look to be warriors of their people. She made her way to the guest areas, turning to face the one her father had called Frodo. “Mr. Baggins, before I see you to your room, there’s someone here you’ll want to see.” She gestured to the closed door, waiting until he was inside to continue. She’d return for him once everyone else was settled. One by one, she helped each man to their room, before returning to Elrond. She found him where they had left him, looking out over Rivendell.

“I know what you are thinking, Astra.” His voice was pitched low as she leaned on the balcony next to him, training her gaze on her home. She wasn’t surprised by his statement; he always seemed to know what was happening before anyone. “And know that the decision is not up to me.”

“Who do I ask?” She wanted to be a part of this quest. While helping around Rivendell had been nice, she was missing something. 

“Gandalf would be ideal, though technically the young Baggins has the Ring.” Astra turned towards him, noting the unease in his gaze. “However, I would prefer you did not. It will be dangerous.” She couldn’t help but smile. Elrond had been like a kindly uncle since she had come here looking for help all those years ago; he’d had her trained in basic fighting, as well as the different languages of Middle Earth and the histories. She could understand her concern, and she certainly appreciated it.

“It will. But I may be able to help.” She sighed, looking back over the view. “If our home is in danger, I have to help.” Elrond was silent as he draped an arm over her shoulder. They stayed that way for some time, thoughts locked on the journey ahead.


End file.
